Rahasia Sakura
by Ay
Summary: Bukankah pepatah sering kali mengatakan: janganlah mengurusi apa yang bukan menjadi urusanmu sendiri./untuk Hanaruppi/sekaligus meramaikan SSFD 2012


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya tanpa mengambil keuntungan materi dari hal tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>Rahasia Sakura<strong>

Fanfic yang didedikasikan untuk **Hanaruppi**. Author tempat saya bergalau ria XD, yang sama-sama menyukai Agatha Christie, dan kadang-kadang jadi lawan saya dalam perang bantal kalo ada duel panas di EPL (yu now ai min, kak) XD.

Berhubung hari ini masih SasuSaku Fanday. Saya dedikasikan juga fic ini untuk SasuSaku Fanday. :D

* * *

><p>Kata orang, jangan pernah mengurusi apa yang bukan menjadi urusanmu sendiri. Karena kegiatan mencampuri urusan orang lain itu tidak baik. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto Namikaze.<p>

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Kau belum mengenal wanita itu cukup baik. Kau baru mengenalnya beberapa minggu." Naruto memandang penuh arti pada Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat dekatnya.

Sasuke Uchiha tinggal di desa Konoha. Sasuke adalah sahabat kental Naruto Namikaze. Sebelumnya, hampir sepuluh tahun Naruto pergi merantau ke ibukota. Dia baru kembali beberapa hari yang lalu. Menghabiskan liburannya di desa kelahirannya. Namun pemuda yang sehari-harinya berprofesi sebagai detektif konsultan di ibukota itu dikejutkan oleh kabar bahwa sahabatnya semasa kecil dulu, Sasuke Uchiha, yang akan menikah dengan seorang janda beranak satu.

"Aku mengenalnya, Dobe. Dia wanita baik-baik." Sasuke menyeruput pelan kopi pahitnya. Dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja kecil di sebelahnya. "Meski dia telah memiliki seorang putera, bukan berarti dia itu wanita nakal yang selingkuh dari mantan suaminya. Suaminya meninggal karena keracunan makanan. Bukan salahnya jika harus menjadi janda di usia muda."

Naruto gelisah dalam duduknya. Dia mengenal wanita yang dimaksud Sasuke. Sangat mengenal wanita itu. Naruto yakin, wanita itu adalah wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang lima tahun yang lalu terjerat tuduhan membunuh suaminya sendiri. Meski akhirnya pengadilan memutuskan wanita itu tidak bersalah.

"Kau tahu, aku tahu kau baru mengenal wanita itu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Itachi-nii yang memberitahuku, kau mengenal wanita itu saat mereka, maksudku dia dan anaknya pindah mengisi pondok kecil di ujung jalan ini."

"Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku baru mengenalnya selama beberapa minggu? Itu tidak akan mengubah keputusanku untuk tidak menikahinya." Sasuke kembali menghirup kopinya pelan-pelan. Dia menatap Naruto sejenak. "Kau sahabatku, aku menghargai pandanganmu, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa diam saja jika kau tetap memaksa mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Wanita itu pilihanku, kuharap kau menghargai keputusanku."

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia menghisap tembakau melalui pipa tembaga miliknya. Meski Sasuke sudah memperingatkannya, dia tidak bisa diam saja. Terlebih nyawa sahabatnya mungkin saja terancam oleh wanita itu.

Sasuke menambahkan nasehatnya pada Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau segera mencari seorang istri, Dobe. Usia kita tidak muda lagi. Sudah kepala tiga, dan mempunyai seorang istri akan menjauhkanmu dari keinginan untuk mencampuri masalah orang lain."

Naruto hanya diam. Berusaha mengabaikan sindiran terselubung dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

* * *

><p>Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya mengenai sosok wanita berambut merah jambu pucat yang sebentar lagi akan dipersunting sahabatnya. Meski sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto masih dan tetap menganggap pria itu sebagai sahabatnya. Dan hati kecilnya tidak rela jika yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup sahabatnya itu adalah wanita yang mempunyai catatan buruk dalam kehidupannya.<p>

Wanita itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Naruto mengenal sosok itu lima tahun yang lalu. Kala itu wanita itu tengah mengandung ketika sidang mengenai kasus yang membelitnya digelar. Sakura dituduh membunuh suaminya sendiri dengan racun yang paling sering digunakan oleh para wanita untuk membunuh suami mereka sendiri, arsenik.

Suami pertama Sakura bernama Sai. Pria itu adalah seorang pelukis sukses dan terkenal yang memiliki kekayaan yang cukup untuk membuat Sakura hidup berkecukupan selama tujuh generasi berturut-turut. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka cukup harmonis. Yang Naruto tahu, Sai mempunyai ketertarikan khusus pada arsenik. Sakura awalnya dituduh meracuni suaminya dengan arsenik demi kekayaan melimpah dari suaminya. Tapi setelah mendengar kesaksian dari beberapa pelayan di kediaman korban, terungkap bahwa Sai memang mengonsumsi arsenik secara rutin. Dalam dosis yang wajar, arsenik memang bukan racun yang bisa menyebabkan kematian bagi penggunanya. Seperti dalam kasus Sai. Hakim memutuskan Sakura tidak bersalah. Sai dinyatakan tewas akibat kelalaian sendiri dalam menakar dosis arsenik yang dikonsumsinya di malam ketika dia meninggal. Terlebih Sakura mengakui bahwa selama ini dialah yang menakar dosis arsenik bagi Sai, hanya saja malam itu, dia sedang pergi mengunjungi kerabatnya yang tinggal cukup jauh dari rumahnya, sehingga Sai sendiri yang menyiapkan arsenik itu. Hal itu sendiri dibenarkan oleh Suigetsu, supir pribadi keluarga mereka.

Semua yang hadir di pengadilan itu memercayai segala kesaksian dan pengakuan Sakura. Hanya saja Naruto masih belum yakin sepenuhnya. Setahunya, Sai bukan pria bodoh yang teledor menakar dosis arsenik untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bukti yang kuat mengenai kecurigaannya pada Sakura. Maka begitu pengadilan memutuskan Sakura tidak bersalah, dia tidak ambil pusing.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sakura kembali hadir dalam perjalanan hidup Naruto, kali ini bukan sebagai wanita yang dituduh sebagai istri yang membunuh suaminya, melainkan sebagai sosok wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto tidak keberatan sama sekali jika Sasuke menikahi Sakura. Hanya saja dia harus cukup yakin jika Sakura adalah wanita yang tepat bagi Sasuke. Maka dari itu pemuda berusia tiga puluh tahun itu berada di meja kerjanya, dia berusaha mencari tumpukan arsip mengenai kasus kematian Sai yang pernah dikumpulkannya.

Puluhan guntingan koran bekas yang memuat kasus itu memenuhi meja kerjanya. Mulai dari riwayat hidup Sakura yang berhasil dihimpunnya. Sakura tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil, dia diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Haruno. Sejak saat itu, dia menyandang marga Haruno pada namanya. Memasuki usia keduapuluh, Sakura Haruno menikah dengan Sai Shimura, pelukis terkenal. Tujuh bulan setelah pernikahannya, ayah angkatnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ayahnya tewas ketika sedang mengunjungi rumah Sakura dan Sai. Kecelakaan itu begitu mengejutkan, pasalnya saat itu hanya ada Sakura di rumah. Para pelayan yang tinggal terpisah di bangunan lain di ujung rumah besar itu tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum mendengar teriakan Sakura yang panik karena sang ayah tidak ditemukan di mana-mana.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu pelayan memeriksa ruang bawah tanah, ruang yang digunakan untuk menyimpan botol-botol anggur koleksi Sai. Tuan Haruno terbujur kaku di dalam ruang bawah tanah itu. Nampaknya, pria malang itu kehabisan oksigen bersih setelah seharian penuh terkurung di dalam ruang bawah tanah.

Awalnya semua orang sempat menuduh Sakura adalah dalang dari kecelakaan yang menimpa ayahnya.

Terlebih ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa sewaktu remaja, Sakura pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda dari desa yang ditentang habis-habisan oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya malah menjodohkannya dengan Sai, pelukis terkenal dengan kekayaan melimpah. Tapi desas-desus itu menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Apalagi melihat kondisi lokasi ruang bawah tanah itu, membuat tuduhan yang diarahkan pada Sakura tidak bisa diteruskan. Pasalnya akses masuk menuju ruang bawah tanah itu adalah sebuah lubang besar berukuran satu kali satu meter, yang ditutupi papan kayu sebagai daun pintunya. Tak ada kunci pada papan kayu itu, para pelayan biasanya hanya menindih papan itu dengan batu hitam berukuran besar. Dibutuhkan tenaga seorang pria kuat untuk membuka papan itu. Dengan kondisi Sakura yang kala itu sedang hamil tujuh bulan, sudah dipastikan wanita itu tidak akan sanggup mengangkat batu itu untuk menutup papan di atas ruang bawah tanah. Apalagi tidak ditemukan sidik jari apa pun di atas batu itu kecuali sidik jari ayah angkatnya yang kemungkinan besar tertempel ketika membuka papan penutup itu. Maka kasus itu dianggap sebagai kecelakaan.

Naruto percaya Sakura Haruno bukan wanita polos seperti apa yang dilihat orang dari luar. Dia yakin, wanita itu lebih pintar dan lebih berbahaya dari apa yang terlihat. Sakura mungkin bisa mengelabui semua juri dan hakim dalam persidangan. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa mengelabui seorang Naruto Namikaze. Meski Naruto tidak mempunyai bukti yang cukup untuk menyeret wanita itu ke tiang gantungan, tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyerahkan begitu saja sahabatnya menikah dengan wanita itu. Sakura memang tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa-apa dari kematian suami pertamanya. Dia hanya mengambil sebagian hak warisnya untuk kehidupan anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Selebihnya dia menyumbangkan semua warisan Sai pada panti asuhan di mana dulu dia pernah dibesarkan. Rumah besar peninggalan Sai pun dia hibahkan pada kerabat dekat Sai. Menurut berita yang Naruto dengar dari para pelayan di rumah itu, Sakura berniat tinggal di pedesaan dan melupakan tragedi yang terjadi di rumah itu, kematian ayah angkatnya dan Sai. Bagi hampir seluruh pelayan di rumah itu, Sakura adalah sosok wanita yang baik. Meski begitu, Naruto tidak yakin.

Naruto bisa saja melupakan kasus itu. Tapi kemunculan Sakura di desa kelahirannya, juga rencana pernikahan Sasuke dengan wanita itu mau tidak mau membuat Naruto harus memperingatkan Sasuke. Sahabatnya itu harus tahu siapa wanita itu menurut pandangannya. Meski Naruto sendiri belum mengungkapkan semua yang diketahuinya pada Sasuke, dia sedikit tidak tega membeberkan fakta-fakta serta kecurigaannya mengenai Sakura pada Sasuke. Tapi pria itu berjanji tidak akan tinggal diam jika Sakura ternyata mengancam keselamatan nyawa sahabat semasa kecilnya.

Langkah pertama yang diambil Naruto adalah mengunjungi pondok kecil tempat kediaman wanita itu.

Sakura sedang berkebun di petak-petak tanaman obat di pekarangan pondoknya ketika Naruto tepat berdiri di depan pagar pondoknya.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Shimura."

Bahu Sakura menegang. Tak pernah lagi ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu setelah lima tahun berlalu. Apalagi di desa ini, dia menggunakan marga dari keluarga angkatnya. Perlahan, wanita itu memutar kepalanya, menoleh pada sosok tegap pria berambut kuning cerah yang baru saja menyapanya dari luar pagar. Dia bangkit menuju pintu pagar pondoknya. Sakura membuka topi berkebunnya, menyeka peluh yang membasahi dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maaf, apa saya mengenal Anda?" Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya dengan tenang. Meski samar-samar dia bisa mengingat raut wajah pria di hadapannya.

"Tidak, kurasa Anda tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya mengenal Anda. Anda sangat terkenal lima tahun lalu di Konoha." Nada bicara Naruto terdengar ringan, tapi dia tahu wanita di hadapannya ini tidak senang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Matanya kini memandang Naruto dengan tatapan waspada. "Saya berbohong jika saya mengatakan tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Anda. Tapi apa maksud Anda berkata seperti itu?"

"Saya hanya-"

"Ibu, aku lapar."

Sebuah suara anak kecil mengiterupsi perkataan Naruto. Sosok anak laki-laki berusia kurang lebih empat tahun datang menghampiri posisi Sakura. Kedua mata Sakura melembut menatap anak itu. "Masuklah dulu, Sasuke-kun. Nanti ibu akan membuatkan sup tomat kesukaanmu," kata Sakura penuh dengan nada keibuan.

Kedua mata Naruto sedikit membelalak menyadari nama anak laki-laki itu yang sama dengan nama sahabatnya. Terlebih lagi rasanya dia seperti tidak asing lagi dengan sosok anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu memandang tak suka ke arah Naruto, sebelum kemudian menatap ibunya dan mengangguk mantap. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian masuk ke dalam pondok dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Nah, Tuan. Setidaknya perkenalkanlah diri Anda dengan baik sebelum memulai pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak saya mengerti maksudnya."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati dia tertawa, sikap Sakura yang kelihatan begitu khawatir nampaknya justru menguatkan dugaan Naruto bahwa wanita itu mulai mengenalinya. "Tentu, tapi akan lebih baik jika kita mengobrol-ngobrol di serambi pondok Anda. Itu pun jika Anda tidak keberatan."

Sakura melirik serambi pondoknya sejenak, sebelum membuka gerendel rantai yang mengunci pintu pagar pondoknya. Dia mempersilakan Naruto memasuki pekarangan pondoknya.

Naruto memasuki pekarangan pondok kecil milik Sakura, kemudian duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di serambi pondok itu. Sakura mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Anda mungkin bertanya-tanya apa maksud saya datang mengunjungi Anda siang-siang begini," kata Naruto. "Saya dengar, Anda akan menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha minggu depan, apa berita itu benar?"

"Ya, dan saya rasa itu sama sekali bukan urusan Anda," kata Sakura. "Maaf jika perkataan saya terdengar tidak sopan, tapi rasanya cara Anda menanyakan hal itu seolah-olah pernikahan saya adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dan Sakura nampaknya tidak menyukai senyuman itu. "Tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti perasaan Anda. Mungkin saya memang tidak sopan, tapi ini menyangkut kehidupan salah seorang sahabat saya."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Anda mungkin tidak tahu, Sasuke Uchiha adalah sahabat saya sejak kecil. Saya tidak menyalahkan Anda. Tapi berhubung rasanya saya pernah mengenal Anda beberapa tahun yang lalu dan tahu dengan pasti tentang peristiwa yang dulu menimpa Anda, tidak ada salahnya saya memastikan bahwa Anda sama sekali tidak memiliki niat buruk pada sahabat saya."

Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya. Dia benar-benar hampir kehabisan kesabarannya. Pria ini datang begitu saja dalam kehidupannya yang sudah susah payah ditatanya kembali akibat dua peristiwa mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Dan kini pria itu mencoba mengingatkannya pada tragedi itu.

"Saya tidak ingin mengingat-ingat lagi peristiwa itu. Dan saya harap, Anda menghargai saya," tegasnya.

Naruto tersenyum maklum. Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan sebentar dengan membahas bocah laki-laki yang tadi masuk ke dalam pondok. "Anak laki-laki tadi putera Anda?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, dia anak saya."

"Sai pasti senang melihat puteranya tumbuh dengan sehat."

Naruto cukup terkejut melihat reaksi Sakura yang kelihatan gusar ketika Naruto menyebut nama Sai. Pasalnya kegusaran itu lebih terlihat seperti kebencian dibandingkan duka karena mengenang mendiang suaminya.

"Saya mohon, Anda tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai saya dan anak saya. Sebaiknya Anda urusi urusan Anda sendiri. Mengurusi urusan orang lain hanya akan merugikan diri Anda sendiri," kata Sakura pelan. Meski pelan, nada suara Sakura tidak main-main. Itu terdengar seperti ancaman ketimbang sebuah nasehat.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, dia menangguk sekilas pada Sakura. Dia tahu kunjungan untuk hari ini cukup, setidaknya dia sudah memberi peringatan pada wanita itu. "Nah, saya tidak akan mengganggu waktu Anda lebih lama lagi. Sampai jumpa," katanya.

Sakura memandang kepergian Naruto dari pondoknya. Tubuh kurus wanita itu merosot ke punggung kursi yang didudukinya. Dia mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa," gumam wanita itu pelan.

* * *

><p>Setelah mengunjungi pondok Sakura, Naruto tidak berhenti untuk terus mencari informasi mengenai wanita itu. Dia kembali mengorek-ngorek informasi yang bisa berguna baginya untuk menguak peristiwa yang dulu berkaitan dengan Sakura. Dia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura tidak bersalah sebelum wanita itu dinikahi Sasuke. Atau dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mencegah pernikahan yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan kematian sahabatnya itu.<p>

Waktunya sempit. Naruto hanya memiliki empat hari lagi sebelum pernikahan itu dilaksanakan. Dan sebuah benang merah muncul keesokan harinya. Naruto kini memiliki fakta baru. Dia berhasil menemukan sebuah fakta baru bahwa benar jika Sakura saat remaja pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda yang berasal dari desa. Kabarnya hubungan mereka ditentang mati-matian oleh ayah angkat Sakura. Ayahnya menganggap bahwa pemuda itu tidak pantas memperistri Sakura. Bahkan Naruto mulai yakin bahwa Sakura masih meneruskan hubungannya dengan pemuda itu meski dia telah menikah dengan Sai. Naruto juga mulai berpikir jika bisa jadi pemuda itu juga ikut turun tangan membunuh ayah angkat Sakura. Rasanya bukan hal sulit bagi seorang pemuda untuk mengangkat batu besar yang menutup papan ruang bawah tanah tempat ayah angkat Sakura meninggal. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi pada Sasuke. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau pemuda kekasih gelap Sakura itu masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu dan berniat membunuh Sasuke sama seperti mereka menghabisi nyawa ayah angkat Sakura dan Sai. Nyawa Sasuke terancam. Meski Naruto belum tahu persis siapa pemuda itu, tapi dia harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Sasuke secepatnya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Buru-buru Naruto menyambar mantel bepergiannya. Dia bergegas menuju kediaman Sasuke. Hujan deras di luar tidak dipedulikannya. Jarak rumahnya dengan rumah Sasuke hanya beberapa meter, berbekal jas hujan miliknya, pria itu menerobos hujan, menuju rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha sendiri yang membukakan pintu rumahnya ketika Naruto tiba di depan pintu rumahnya dengan keadaan hampir basah kuyup. Naruto membuka jas hujan miliknya, mengaitkannya pada gantungan di dinding depan rumah Sasuke. Di sebelah jas hujan Naruto, ada juga jas hujan berwarna merah hati tergantung di sana.

"Ada tamu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sakura sedang berkunjung ke sini. Dia baru saja tiba."

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Tapi dia rasa mungkin lebih baik jika wanita itu juga ada di sini sehingga dia bisa membongkar topeng wanita itu di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku, apa kau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu?"

Sasuke mengaitkan kedua alisnya, dia tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau adalah sahabatku."

"Kalau begitu, kau tentu mau percaya pada perkataanku?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tapi kemudian dia mempersilakan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Lebih baik kita bicara saja di dalam. Udara di luar semakin dingin," katanya.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Dia mengikuti langkah Sasuke, masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke membawa Naruto ke ruang tengah dalam rumahnya. Di sana Sakura sedang duduk membaca majalah mengenai ilmu obat-obatan.

Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," katanya pelan.

Sasuke memberikan isyarat pada Sakura untuk diam. "Nah, Naruto aku ingin mengenalkan Sakura padamu. Dia adalah calon istriku yang kuceritakan padamu tempo hari."

Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Tapi aku harus jujur mengatakan semua ini padamu," katanya. "Aku mengenal Sakura jauh lebih lama sebelum kau mengenalnya."

Sasuke diam. Tidak tampak sedikit pun keterkejutan darinya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Meski sedikit curiga dengan reaksi Sasuke, Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sakura sebelumnya pernah menikah dan memiliki seorang putera."

"Aku tahu," tukas Sasuke datar. "Aku menerimanya dengan kondisi apa pun."

Sakura hendak bangkit dari duduknya, tapi isyarat Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau mengetahui hal itu dari perkataan wanita itu sendiri. Tapi kau harus tahu Sasuke, Sakura bukan wanita yang baik. Dia membunuh ayah angkat dan suaminya sendiri."

Sakura mulai gelisah, dia menatap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. Wanita itu menggigit-gigit kecil bibirnya, gerakan itu tertangkap sudut mata Naruto. Pria itu puas. Nampaknya Sakura mulai cemas jika kedoknya terbongkar.

"Teruskan apa yang kau tahu, Naruto," kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto merasa di atas angin. Dia yakin Sasuke akan memercayainya. "Aku menemukan beberapa bukti yang mengarah bahwa ada orang lain yang membantu Sakura dalam melaksanakan kedua pembunuhan itu, terlebih pembunuhan pada ayah angkatnya. Dugaanku yang membantunya adalah pemuda desa yang dulu pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya semasa muda. Hubungan mereka ditentang oleh ayah angkatnya," kata Naruto. Pria itu melirik Sakura yang semakin gelisah dalam duduknya. "Menurutku, Sakura masih tetap menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu meski dia sudah menikah dengan Sai waktu itu. Bahkan aku sekarang mulai ragu, jangan-jangan putera mereka itu sebenarnya adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap Sakura dengan pemuda itu."

"Tutup mulutmu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupanku!" seru Sakura. Wanita itu sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto mengenai dirinya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke samping Sasuke.

Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura dengan mesra, berusaha menenangkan emosi wanita itu.

"Naruto, apa kau mempunyai bukti-bukti tentang apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Semua bukti itu ada di rumahku. Aku menyimpan rapi semuanya di dalam lemari dalam kamarku. Kita bisa melihatnya nanti."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu siapa pemuda yang menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Sakura?"

Raut wajah Naruto mendadak berubah muram. "Maaf, Sasuke. Aku belum tahu siapa pemuda itu. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak akan terjebak oleh permainan kotor wanita ini," tuding Naruto ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. Perlahan dia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tadi merangkul bahu Sakura. Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Terima kasih karena kau begitu peduli padaku, Naruto," kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Sakura. Sakura menatap cemas ke arah Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum di wajah Naruto memudar ketika dirasakannya sebuah benda tajam menembus kulit lehernya. Refleks dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang memeluknya. "K-kau?"

Sasuke menyeringai datar. "Kau terlalu banyak tahu, Naruto," kata Sasuke. Dia berbalik, berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berdiri. Pria itu merangkul pinggang Sakura mesra. "Ah ya, aku belum memberitahumu sebuah rahasia. Pemuda desa yang menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Sakura adalah aku. Dan Sasuke kecil adalah puteraku."

Mata Naruto membelalak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Harusnya dia menyadari semua itu ketika melihat bocah kecil itu di pondok Sakura tempo hari. Bocah itu lebih mirip Sasuke ketimbang Sai. Dia tidak menyangka jika akhirnya harus seperti ini.

Sakura berkata datar. "Sudah kubilang, jangan mencampuri urusan yang bukan urusanmu, Tuan."

Kedua mata Naruto masih membuka lebar meski nyawanya sudah meninggalkan jasadnya.

"Sasuke-kun, bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan membunuh lagi?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh arti.

Sasuke mendesah berat. "Aku terpaksa, dia terlalu banyak tahu mengenai kejahatan kita."

Sakura diam. Dia lama memandangi jasad Naruto sebelum tersenyum kecil. Laki-laki ketiga yang menjadi penghalang hubungannya dengan pria yang paling dicintainya sudah lenyap. "Ya, kau benar, Sasuke-kun. Salahnya sendiri mencampuri urusan orang lain."

Bukankah pepatah sering kali mengatakan: janganlah mengurusi apa yang bukan menjadi urusanmu sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: *ngumpet* hasilnya sepertinya jauh dari kata memuaskan. Yah, apa mau dikata, cuma pengen bilang cuma ini yg bisa aku kasih untukmu, kak! *cipok kak heny*

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.

Review sangat disarankan loh, untuk mengembalikan energi saya yg sedang sakit. *halah* XDD

Terakhir, Selamat Hari SasuSaku! :D


End file.
